


Suivre son chemin

by Dame_Iris



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dame_Iris/pseuds/Dame_Iris
Summary: Post saison 8 - Fin alternative pour Jaime & Brienne - Après la survie miraculeuse de Jaime, les deux chevaliers empruntent le long et sinueux chemin qui leur permettra de surmonter les blessures passées.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 3





	Suivre son chemin

**NOTES AUX LECTEURS:**

Avant toute chose, les univers romanesques et télévisuels du Trône de fer et de Game of Thrones sont la propriété de leurs auteurs respectifs.

**...**

Cette histoire n'était pas destinée à être publiée. Après plusieurs semaines passées devant mon clavier, elle compte plus de 50 000 mots. A l'origine, il s'agissait juste pour moi de laisser libre cours à mon imagination pour créer une fin qui me satisfasse beaucoup plus que celle proposée dans la série pour le couple de chevaliers. Aujourd'hui, je me décide à la proposer à chacun d'entre vous en pensant qu'elle peut après tout en divertir certain. Si vos réactions sont nombreuses et positives, je poursuivrais le travail prenant de mise en forme et de correction nécessaire de mon brouillon.

Concernant ma manière d'écrire, dans la mesure où les personnages guident mon histoire, aucune grande ligne narrative n'est déjà tracée. J'ignore quelle sera la fin, je sais juste qu'elle ne sera ni tragique, ni parfaitement heureuse.

Je vous précise que le personnage de Jaime est plus émotif qu'il n'est dépeint dans la série car je considère qu'il a changé suite au traumatisme de la mort de la sœur et celui de sa "presque-mort". Quant à Brienne, elle sera également beaucoup moins stoïque conformément au tempérament à fleur de peau montré dans les ultimes épisodes.

* * *

En ouvrant les yeux, Jaime fut aveuglé par les rayons intenses du soleil de cet après-midi d'été. Un air chaud emplissait la pièce et une légère odeur de sueur imprégnait le drap qui le couvrait jusqu'à la poitrine. Par une large fenêtre ouverte, on distinguait le mat et les voiles d'un navire. Des voix bruyantes, des bruits de roulements de chariots, des claquements de caisses de bois déchargées sans ménagement montant de la rue parvenaient à ses oreilles encore bourdonnantes. Il en déduisit que la demeure qui l'abritait était situé dans un port en pleine activité. En scrutant l'intérieur de la pièce, il découvrit un mobilier de bois foncé aux panneaux finement décorés, des murs de pierre blanche habillés par de précieuses tentures de couleur sable et doré, d'immenses tapis de laine teintés de bleu azur. Tant de richesses laissaient présager de l'opulence du maître des lieux.

Plusieurs vagues douloureuses le contraignirent à reporter toute son attention sur son corps. Deux longues entailles aux bords rosés, désormais cicatrisées lui barraient l'abdomen. De tout évidence, il avait bénéficié des soins indispensables réalisés par des mains expertes car ces blessures infligées par les coups de dague portés par Euron avaient été si profondes qu'elles lui auraient été fatales. Ses membres inférieurs lui semblaient lourds et endoloris et en descendant le drap jusqu'à ses chevilles, il en saisit la cause. Des traces encore visibles d'ecchymoses lui couvraient les cuisses et les genoux. L'écrasement avait meurtri sa chair, mais par chance sans causer de dommages qui auraient nécessité de prendre la décision radicale d'une amputation. Ce fut un grand soulagement pour lui de parvenir à faire mouvoir légèrement ses pieds. Au moins n'avait-il pas perdu l'usage de ses jambes. Malgré son inconfort, il éprouva rapidement le besoin de se lever, de quitter la pièce pour partir à la découverte de ce lieu inconnu et d'en rencontrer ses hôtes. Tandis qu'il s'asseyait avec précaution sur le bord du lit, il fut assailli d'interrogations. Naturellement le sort de Cersei fut sa première préoccupation. Où pouvait être sa soeur bien aimée ? Avait-elle seulement survécu ?

Son inquiétude était telle à l'instant où il posa ses pieds sur le sol qu'elle atténua considérablement sa douleur. Prenant appui sur la tête du lit, il réussit à se lever. La faiblesse de ses jambes et les douleurs qu'il ressentait ne lui permirent d'effectuer seulement quelques pas. En se rasseyant sur le bord du lit, Jaime dut se résoudre à l'idée que dans son état, sortir de la chambre lui était impossible. Résigné, il appuya son dos contre la tête de lit et débuta une attente contrainte. A l'écoute des cris stridents des oiseaux de mer, son regard se tourna vers la fenêtre ouverte. Des voiles beiges flottants au vent étaient ornées d'un blason or et vert. Ses connaissances en héraldique étaient insuffisantes, Jaime ne réussit pas à satisfaire sa curiosité et la Maison à laquelle le navire appartenait demeura une énigme pour lui.

Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit lentement et une jeune femme vêtue comme une domestique apparut. Lorsqu'elle vit Jaime, elle afficha une grande surprise sur son visage. Nul doute qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir le régicide éveillé. Ce dernier plus qu'impatient de connaître quelles circonstances l'avaient amené jusqu'à cette chambre d'une demeure inconnue, demanda sans attendre :

\- Pourriez-vous me dire où je suis et ce que je fais ici ?

\- Vous êtes dans la demeure secondaire de Lord Crowly depuis quatre mois, Ser. Votre frère Lord Tyrion a demandé à mon maître de vous accueillir dans l'une des chambres le temps de votre convalescence. Un mestre vient chaque jour pour effectuer les soins dont vous avez besoin.

Le visage de Jaime afficha sa stupeur alors qu'il prenait la mesure de cette révélation.

\- Quatre mois ! Comment cela est-il possible ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme fit de son mieux pour expliquer.

\- Vous étiez très faible en arrivant ici. Chacun d'entre nous pensait que vous n'arriveriez pas à survivre, mais vous avez continuez à respirer et grâce aux soins de mestre Althor, nous avons vu votre état s'améliorer jour après jour. Nous ignorions cependant si vous seriez capable de reprendre conscience, dit-elle.

Ainsi, Jaime était un miraculé. Il resta un temps silencieux, le regard dans le vague, prenant la mesure de la chance que les Sept avaient due lui accorder pour qu'il survive. Puis, de retour dans le présent, agir devint une nécessité et il demanda avec un ton proche de l'ordre.

\- Faîte prévenir au plus vite Lord Tyrion et demander qu'il vienne ici au plus tôt. Dans l'intervalle, Lord Crowly est-il dans la maison ? Je souhaite le rencontrer également sans attendre.

Son maître était à son bureau à cette heure l'informa la servante qui lui promit de le prévenir de son réveil et de faire envoyer un corbeau à la Main du roi sur le champ. Après le départ de la jeune femme, Jaime attendit la visite de son hôte. Une envie de sommeil commença à grandir en lui et en quelques instants, ses paupières se baissèrent.

Lorsque deux coups furent frappés à la porte, surpris dans son sommeil, il ouvrit les yeux en sursautant. Dans l'embrasure se tenait un homme de grande stature habillé avec distinction. Après l'avoir invité à entrer, Jaime commença par s'enquérir du lien entre l'homme et son frère. Issu de la petite noblesse du Bief, Lord Crowly avait été amené à rencontrer Lord Tyrion bien des années auparavant lorsque le nain assurait la fonction de Main du roi en lieu et place de Lord Tywin. Etant apparu comme honnête et fiable, Tyrion avait pensé à lui pour accueillir son frère ainé avec discrétion. De son arrivée en catimini, aux visites du mestre évoqués par la servante, l'homme offrit de précieuses réponses aux interrogations de Jaime. Ce dernier apprit qu'il était arrivé quelques heures seulement après sa découverte dans les ruines de la salle des dragons, amené par des hommes obéissants aux ordres de son frère. Seulement une heure après son installation dans la chambre, un homme de science commençait à lui prodiguer les soins nécessaires à sa survie. Après une longue discussion, Lord Crowly quitta la chambre laissant son invité se reposer.

Mais, pour Jaime, le repos était désormais bien loin. On l'avait amené seul lui avait confirmé son hôte, ce qui lui faisait redouter le pire pour sa soeur. Il voulait encore espérer la survie de la femme dont il était amoureux depuis l'enfance et attendait avec autant d'impatience que de crainte la visite de son jeune frère qui allait répondre à cette incertitude. Il sentit sous l'effet d'une angoisse qu'il ne pouvait réprimer, son estomac se nouer progressivement et sa poitrine se serrer. Son hôte attentionné lui avait proposé de se restaurer, mais il avait décliné l'offre. En pareilles circonstances, impossible pour lui de penser à manger.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand enfin des pas se firent entendre devant la porte de sa chambre. Trois coups légers sur celle-ci confirmèrent l'arrivée du visiteur que le régicide attendait. Lorsque les deux frères se firent face quelques instants plus tard, il était bien difficile de deviner lequel des deux était le plus surpris de revoir la figure familière de l'autre. De la joie illuminait leurs visages et l'étreinte qu'ils échangèrent alors que Jaime était encore assis au bord de son lit, dura longtemps . Il leur fallait bien ce moment pour réaliser qu'ils étaient tout eux enfin réunis en vie et capables de se confier à l'autre. Tyrion prit la parole en premier et terrassa les espoirs de son ainé.

\- Elle n'est plus, dit-il avec une voix légèrement tremblante et des yeux humides. La vie l'avait quitté lorsque je vous ai trouvé. Jaime, je suis tellement désolé, ajouta-t-il en serrant la main de son frère.

Le régicide ferma les yeux quelques instants, lorsqu'il les rouvrit des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. La gorge nouée par la tristesse qui l'envahissait, il ne put prononcer le moindre mot. Alors son jeune frère continua d'un ton compatissant.

\- Elle n'a pas souffert., tu dois me croire. Elle était comme simplement endormie.

Il laissa le temps nécessaire à Jaime pour se reprendre. Lorsqu'enfin le régicide fut capable de parler, il demanda avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- Qu'a-t-on fait d'elle ? Ou est-elle maintenant ?

\- Je l'ai fait transférer à la maison. J'ai eu toutes les peines du monde pour y parvenir mais j'ai réussi. Elle est là où elle aurait voulu être. Sur le rocher, dans la crypte de nos ancêtres.

Si cela ne pouvait atténuer sa peine, savoir sa soeur chez elle dans la demeure familiale était malgré tout pour lui un soulagement. Ayant repris presque tous ses esprits, Jaime remarqua la broche d'argent épinglée sur la poitrine de son frère, celle tant convoitée de Main du roi.

Ou bien était-ce celle de Main de la reine, pensa-t-il. Il était finalement peu curieux de connaître l'identité du nouveau souverain. Il avait tant perdu au nom de ce trône qu'il en ressentait essentiellement du dégout. Tyrion perçut son regard légèrement intrigué et commença le récit des évènements majeurs survenus durant le coma de Jaime.

\- Nous avons un roi. Daenerys a payé de sa vie pour l'atrocité qu'elle a commise. Une forme de justice qui a couté cher à celui qui a mis fin à ses projets de folie tyrannique. Jon Snow à qui nous devons tant, est désormais renvoyé à la garde de nuit. Un homme bien, honorable, honnête. Voilà ce que peut coûter la droiture dans ce royaume.

\- Alors si ce n'est pas la Targaryenne, qui sers-tu à présent ?

\- Bran Stark. Bran le Brisé comme nous l'appelons depuis son couronnement. Choisi par un Conseil des principaux seigneurs du royaume. Nous en avons fini avec la monarchie héréditaire et espérons que ce sera pour le mieux.

Jaime ne put qu'hausser les sourcils en apprenant ces nouvelles. Quelle curieuse issue à tant d'années de guerre. Celui qui n'avait jamais participé à la lutte pour le pouvoir se l'était vu confier. Peut-être est-ce pour le meilleur, après tant de souffrances stériles, pourquoi ne pas changer la donne, pensa-t-il.

\- Qui est désormais au Conseil Restreint ?

\- Ser Davos, Mestre Sam Tarly et d'autres qui te sont inconnus. Bronn également pour ses bons services.

\- Tu as payé notre dette, alors. Tu lui as donné Haut-Jardin ?

\- Effectivement. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je t'avoue qu'en ce moment, c'est plutôt pour le pire.

\- Et tu en es étonné. Je te croyais plus clairvoyant que cela.

\- Inutile de me rappeler tes réserves sur le sujet. J'ai oublié de la citer, Ser Brienne est désormais Lord Commandant de la garde royale. A ce sujet, tu ne seras pas étonné d'apprendre que tu as été radié de l'ordre par décret royal. Ainsi la première femme chevalier t'a succédé à la place de premier chevalier du royaume. Nous savons tous les deux que personne ne le mérite autant qu'elle.

La gorge de Jaime s'était nouée encore davantage en entendant le prénom de celle qui avait tant comptée dans sa vie. Une amie pendant tant d'années, un modèle auquel il avait tellement cherché à ressembler. Et une amante qui s'était donnée corps et âme à lui pour ne recevoir en échange que la douleur d'un abandon par une nuit glaciale. Un abandon pour Cersei. Pour sa soeur bien-aimée pour laquelle il avait perpétré toutes les atrocités possibles. Pour une femme détestable qu'il aimait à la folie depuis toujours. Rien n'avait pu l'arrêter dans sa course pour la retrouver afin de la protéger. Mais le destin avait décidé de les séparer à jamais et désormais lui aussi faisait face à la solitude d'avoir perdu l'être aimé. Ame tourmentée, Jaime ne pouvait en même temps faire taire les sentiments de honte et culpabilité d'avoir eu des mots si durs envers une femme digne du plus profond respect et amour.

La voix de son frère le fit revenir à leur conversation.

\- Je n'ai pas caché ta survie au roi ni à la cour. Autant te dire que personne ne s'en est réjoui. Notre roi n'a pas la volonté de faire de toi un martyr, ainsi il m'a assuré t'accorder l'amnistie tout en exigeant de toi la plus grande discrétion. Tu es libre de vivre la vie que tu entends mais pas à Castral Roc. Le titre et le château me sont revenus ainsi que la fonction de Gouverneur de l'Ouest. Rien de tout cela n'est de mon fait, je peux t'en assurer.

\- Je te crois volontiers. C'est sans importance pour moi, le titre et le Roc ne m'ont jamais intéressé. Tu sais bien que Père me les a proposés maintes fois et j'ai toujours dit non. Cela n'aurait pas changé même si le roi n'avait pas décidé pour moi. Puisque ma place n'est plus à la cour, ni sur nos terres, dois-je envisager l'exil selon toi ?

\- Non bien sûr. Donne-toi le temps de la réflexion. Notre fortune n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, mais j'ai fait le nécessaire pour avoir les moyens de te faire vivre convenablement pour le restant de tes jours.

\- Au moins une agréable nouvelle, répondit-il sans grand enthousiasme avant d'ajouter en soupirant lourdement. Il semblerait donc que je n'ai d'autre choix que de chercher quoi faire du restant de mes jours.

Tyrion savait que son frère était trop meurtri pour envisager l'avenir et que seul le temps le lui permettrait peut-être.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en préoccuper dès maintenant, commence donc par terminer ta guérison. Mestre Althor ne devrait pas tarder à venir et il nous dira comment de temps elle devrait encore durer. As-tu réussi à remarcher ?

\- Si par quelques pas, tu entends "marcher" alors oui. La seule chose que je veux à cet instant c'est être capable de sortir d'ici.

\- Je l'entends bien et en temps voulu, tu réussiras. Crois-moi, plus tu te concentreras sur les progrès que tu dois faire, plus tôt cela se produira, lui affirma son cadet pour l'encourager. Puis, il se rappela ses devoirs et ajouta. Je ne peux malheureusement pas rester plus longtemps ; je repasserai demain ou après-demain.

Un bref sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage de Jaime qui lui répondit.

\- Désormais, il ne va plus falloir que j'oublie que tu es un homme aussi important qu'occupé.

Loin d'être agacé par sa réponse, Tyrion ressentait un certain soulagement à voir son frère retrouver un peu de ses anciennes mauvaises manies.

Presque aussitôt après le départ de son cadet, un vieil homme portant une chaîne aux multiples anneaux apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Cette visite du mestre allait enfin lui permettre d'obtenir les réponses qu'il attendait depuis son réveil. Ainsi mestre Althor lui confirma que de longues semaines l'attendaient avant qu'il ne soit en mesure de retrouver toute son habilité à la marche. Des exercices quotidiens allaient être nécessaires pour son rétablissement. Bien que cette perspective ne l'enchantât guère, il refusait de s'en plaindre, bien trop conscient que son état physique était presque miraculeux au regard de ce qu'il aurait dû être.

Lorsqu'il fut à nouveau seul dans sa chambre, Jaime s'installa sur son lit le regard tourné vers la nuit étoilée que laissait entrevoir la fenêtre restée ouverte. Le silence avait remplacé l'agitation continuelle sur les quais. Le vent avait faibli et à peine entendait-on le bruissement des voiles mollement agitées par un faible souffle. Jaime n'avait jamais été porté sur la religion. Les Sept lui avaient toujours semblé bien loin de mériter l'importance et le crédit que les hommes leur accordaient. Si les Dieux avaient un quelconque pouvoir d'agir pour le Bien de tous pourquoi le monde était-il si cruel, aimait-il affirmer à qui voulait l'entendre. En repensant à la tragédie qui avait frappé sa soeur et lui, il en était plus que certain. Certes, ils n'étaient pas des innocents, mais quoi de plus cruel que Cersei trouvant la mort alors même qu'elle portait leur enfant, alors qu'ils se voyaient donner une nouvelle chance. Ils auraient pu enfin vivre leur amour sans avoir à garder le secret et pour la première fois, il aurait pu connaître la joie d'être pleinement père. Désormais c'était une existence aux contours flous, sans aucun doute triste et solitaire, qui se dessinait pour lui. Son seul réconfort était de savoir qu'elle comporterait la présence de son jeune frère.

...

Le matin suivant, des éclats de voix résonnaient dans la salle du Conseil Restreint. Tyrion tentait de mener les débats entre les différents membres avec difficulté. Les divergences étaient marquées et certaines fortes têtes étaient peu enclines à infléchir leurs positions. Ainsi et ce n'était pas une première, le Ministre des finances avait décrété son opposition ferme et définitive au financement d'un projet suggéré par le Ministre de la marine : un agrandissement des quais de Port Réal afin de combler le manque de place nécessaire à l'accostage des navires de commerce de plus en plus nombreux avec le retour de la paix et la nouvelle solvabilité de la couronne obtenue grâce au soutien de la banque de fer de Braavos.

"Trop cher" répétait Bronn depuis des jours. "Ils n'ont qu'à mieux s'organiser et qu'à ne pas arriver tous en même temps", avait-il ajouté avec énervement. "Ce n'est pas si simple" avait insisté Ser Davos parfaitement conscient que tant que l'infrastructure serait sous dimensionnée, il serait impossible de résoudre l'encombrement de la baie de la Néra. Tyrion se montrait plus convaincu par les arguments de l'ancien contrebandier que ceux de son ancien compagnon de route. Il savait par ailleurs que ce dernier avait en tête de dépenser l'argent du trésor royal dans un projet nettement moins pragmatique. Avec la destruction récente de la cité, de nombreux bâtiments publics étaient en attente de reconstruction et ce n'était pas la remise en état d'un hippodrome qui devait être prioritaire. Le nouveau Seigneur du Bief ne voulait rien lâcher sur ce point et parfois, il arrivait à Tyrion de regretter d'avoir été aussi généreux envers son ancien débiteur. Pour l'heure, il se contentait difficilement de le faire taire assez longtemps pour laisser chaque membre s'exprimer. Nombreux guidés par le bon sens choisirent de soutenir Ser Davos.

Devant le choix de la majorité, Tyrion usa de son ultime recours et mit Bronn face à la menace d'en référer au roi pour obtenir un arbitrage. Le nain n'aimait pas avoir recours à de telles pratiques, mais l'irascibilité de Bronn l'y contraignait dans le cas présent. Le chevalier accepta avec répugnance d'accorder le financement demandé sans se priver de remettre en débat le projet qui suscitait son enthousiasme, sans rallier personne à sa cause cependant. Déçu, mais pas résigné, il quitta la salle après la levée de la séance bien décidé à remporter tôt ou tard la partie.

Les derniers membres franchissaient la porte quand Tyrion interpella Brienne.

\- Puis-je vous dire un mot, demanda-t-il. Son visage et son attitude laissaient transparaître son léger malaise et la guerrière le perçut sans difficulté. Il n'avait pas commencé à parler qu'elle avait déjà compris le sujet qu'il souhaitait aborder avec elle.

\- Sans aucun doute, Lord Tyrion, répondit-elle en prenant soin de ne laisser rien paraitre.

\- Il s'agit de Jaime. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez savoir qu'il est enfin revenu à lui. Après tout ce temps, c'est inespéré, lui expliqua le nain.

Brienne se sentit toute à la fois soulagée, mal à l'aise et blessée au fond d'elle-même à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Elle mit quelques instants avant de demander d'une voix mal assurée comment il allait.

\- Aussi bien que l'on aurait pu l'espérer, lui répondit Tyrion. Il est resté lui-même, sa mémoire n'a pas été altérée et plus miraculeux encore, ses blessures vont guérir. Il n'aura pas de séquelles malgré la violence du traumatisme qu'il a subi.

\- J'en suis heureuse alors, répondit-elle avec une évidente sincérité. Croyez-le, Lord Tyrion, je lui souhaite de guérir au plus vite.

Tyrion donnait l'impression de marcher sur des charbons ardents tandis qu'il se risquait à lui proposer :

\- Si je peux me , accepteriez-vous de le revoir ces jours prochains ? C'est peut-être beaucoup vous demander, mais je crois qu'il serait heureux d'une visite de votre part. Vous avez une grande importance pour lui.

Le visage de Brienne se durcit et elle répondit sèchement ce qui était inhabituel chez elle.

\- De cela j'en doute. Et quand bien même, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de sacrifier du temps pour cela. Vous savez à quel point nos journées sont chargées.

Tyrion fut naturellement déçu par cette réponse, mais ne se laissa pas abattre et joua littéralement une dernière carte.

\- C'est bien dommage mais je comprends. Reste que si vous étiez amenée à pouvoir vous libérer, je me permets de vous donner l'adresse ou il est logé. Son état nécessite qu'il reste sur place pendant quelques semaines. Vous serez bien accueillie quel que soit le moment ou vous vous y rendrez.

Il sortit de la poche de sa veste un petit parchemin et la tendit à Brienne qui l'accepta après une brève hésitation. En quittant Tyrion pour regagner la salle des gardes, elle le parcourut rapidement. Avec une écriture soignée dénotant l'importance que le nain avait mise à l'écrire, le message indiquait une demeure appartenant à un certain Lord Crowly, un nom qui lui était inconnu. Elle enfouit le message au fond d'une poche de sa longue tunique de cuir noir et or. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se consacrer davantage à cette affaire car ses nombreuses tâches devaient être accomplies d'ici la fin de la journée. Peut-être s'accorderait-elle un moment en soirée pour y repenser, si jamais elle s'en sentait alors capable.

...

Dans sa chambre, Jaime consacra une importante partie de l'après-midi aux exercices préconisés par Mestre Althor. Ce dernier lui avait dit de rester raisonnable pour ne pas s'épuiser. Mais l'intention du régicide était bien différente. Plus qu'impatient de recouvrir ses capacités motrices, il s'acharnait plus que de raison. Au bout de plusieurs heures, la douleur à peine supportable ne suffit pas à l'arrêter. C'est un malaise causé par l'épuisement qui mit fin à sa conduite devenue absurde. Lorsque la servante le découvrit allonger au pied du lit en sueurs, à bout de souffle et blême, elle partit immédiatement chercher de l'aide pour le recoucher et avertit son maître de l'incident. Ce dernier n'eut pas la moindre hésitation à faire part dans un message des exploits de son frère à Lord Tyrion. Lord Crowly était un homme pragmatique ; il s'était certes engagé à accueillir au sein de son foyer Jaime Lannister mais pas à devoir s'expliquer si ce dernier mourait d'épuisement.

Le Mestre fut appelé rapidement et ne put cacher sa consternation devant le comportement du régicide. Loin d'accélérer sa guérison, il était fortement susceptible de la retarder voir de la compromettre. Jaime entendait les remontrances plus qu'il ne les écoutait. Sa fatigue l'avait réduit à un état de semi-conscience. Inquiet bien que guère surpris, Tyrion se présenta dans la soirée à la porte de son frère ainé. La discussion fut tendue mais le nain obtint l'engagement de Jaime de renoncer à des prises de risque inutiles et à faire preuve de patience.

\- Qu'as-tu de si urgent à faire, demanda Tyrion avec ironie. Prends donc le temps de songer à ton avenir, cela devrait largement suffire à t'occuper.

\- C'est bien facile pour toi de dire cela, tu n'es pas prisonnier de cette chambre. Je n'aime pas rester comme une perruche en cage et tu le sais, répondit son ainé avec agacement.

\- Je vais t'envoyer de la visite dans les prochains jours, lui annonça son frère, Bronn est assez enthousiasmé par l'idée de revoir « celui de vous deux qui ne paie jamais ses dettes » pour le citer. Podrick Payne a semblé hésitant quand je lui ai parlé. Il ne t'a pas encore pardonné pour ta trahison, mais était heureux de te savoir en meilleure santé.

Jaime eut un pincement au cœur en attendant Tyrion évoquer le jeune chevalier. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de tendresse pour ce jeune et brave garçon. Même s'il ressentait de l'amertume en y pensant, il comprenait parfaitement qu'il n'ait pas été pardonné.

\- Tu ne seras pas surpris si je t'annonce que Brienne est dans les mêmes dispositions d'esprit que son ancien écuyer vis à vis de ta personne. Elle se réjouit de l'amélioration de ta santé et te souhaite une guérison rapide. Pour le reste, elle se dit trop occupée pour te rendre visite, ajouta le nain.

\- Je vois et je ne lui en veux certainement pas, affirma Jaime avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

\- Je lui ai laissé l'adresse de la maison au cas où elle change d'avis avec le temps. C'est peu probable mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, j'aurai fait de mon mieux.

Le regard de Jaime se porta vers la fenêtre cherchant à fuir celui de son frère. La tristesse s'entendait dans sa voix alors qu'il prononçait les mots suivants.

\- Et je t'en suis très reconnaissant même si je crains que le temps ne change rien à l'affaire. Il y a des choses qu'on n'oublie ni ne pardonne.

\- Nous verrons bien. Je vais devoir te laisser pour ce soir. Sommes-nous d'accord pour dire que tu feras désormais de ton mieux pour ressembler à un patient modèle ?

Un long soupir fut la réponse empreinte de résignation plus que de conviction de son frère.

Après le départ de Tyrion et avant de trouver le sommeil, Jaime pensa longuement à Brienne. La dernière image qu'il gardait d'elle était son visage en larmes sous la lumière des étoiles dans la cour glaciale de Winterfell. Malgré les mois écoulés, il n'avait pas oublié la sincérité et le courage dont elle avait fait preuve en se jetant dans une ultime bataille pour le garder près d'elle et en vie. Elle voyait en lui un homme bon, honorable, digne de vivre une existence heureuse à ses côtés. Lui ne l'avait pas écouté, incapable de se résoudre à abandonner à son sort la femme qui le maintenait sous son emprise depuis leur enfance. Mais encore aujourd'hui, il se demandait ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre. Aurait-ce été honorable de ne pas secourir celle qui avait été la mère de ses trois enfants et en portait un nouveau ? Aimer deux femmes l'avait fatalement conduit à devoir choisir l'une et briser le cœur de l'autre. Au fond de lui, il aurait aimé avoir été capable de rester à Winterfell et de laisser gagner la meilleure part de lui-même. Aujourd'hui que sa sœur adorée avait disparu, tenter de faire grandir ce qu'il avait de meilleur en lui semblait de nouveau possible. Peut-être devait-ce devenir sa nouvelle préoccupation dans l'existence. Il savait que probablement il ne deviendrait jamais un homme honorable, mais au moins pouvait-il entrer sur le difficile chemin qui y conduisait et le suivre aussi loin qu'il en serait capable.

...

Dans ses appartements situés au dernier étage de la tour de la garde royale, Brienne regagnait enfin son lit. La journée avait été routinière certes, mais s'était poursuivie jusque tard dans la soirée. Planifier la sécurité du monarque et des membres du Conseil restreint lors de leurs déplacements en dehors de la capitale, était la tâche la plus ardue qu'elle avait à effectuer. La visite imminente du roi dans la péninsule dornienne constituait un défi majeur et la chevaleresse comptait bien se montrer parfaitement à la hauteur des attentes. L'instabilité politique qui menaçait la région désertique n'avait surpris personne lorsqu'elle avait démarré quelques semaines auparavant. Le nouveau prince bénéficiait d'un soutien de façade de la part des familles importantes de sa province et devait affronter les membres de sa propre famille bien connue pour ses dissensions internes parfois mortelles. Ces querelles parmi la classe dirigeante étaient loin d'être anodines et perturbaient considérablement le fonctionnement des institutions dans la cité la plus importante, Lancehélion. Les contributions aux bonnes œuvres avaient pratiquement cessé entrainant des troubles dans les rues de la cité. Les plus pauvres en grande partie dépendants des dons octroyés par les grandes familles avaient déjà créé plusieurs émeutes au cours desquelles plusieurs d'entre eux avaient été tués par les gardes de la cité. Des échos de la situation étaient parvenus au roi Bran qui avait suivi avec attention l'affaire, espérant une reprise en main de la situation par le Prince. Après plusieurs semaines sans amélioration, il était désormais certain que ce dernier était dans l'incapacité de réussir sans aide. Aussi le roi s'était-il décidé à se déplacer en personne pour résoudre cette crise au plus vite, réaffirmer son autorité sur la province et montrer à chacun dans le royaume qu'aucun désordre ne serait toléré. Ne pouvant se permettre de négliger les affaires courantes du royaume, il fut décidé que Tyrion en qualité de Main du roi resterait à Port Réal avec la majorité des membres du Conseil restreint. Seuls Brienne et le Ministre de la guerre accompagneraient le roi durant son voyage prévu pour durer au minimum un mois.

Pourtant ce soir-là, ces considérations politiques étaient loin d'occuper l'esprit de la guerrière. En se déshabillant, elle avait sorti de sa poche le message donné par Tyrion et ne cessait depuis de penser à la proposition qu'il lui avait fait. Elle l'avait rejeté instinctivement car la blessure de la trahison qu'elle avait subie était loin d'être guérie. Jaime était un homme torturé, elle l'avait toujours su. Mais elle avait espéré qu'il soit capable de se défaire définitivement de sa part d'ombre dont l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa soeur se nourrissait. Elle avait cru en lui et s'était abandonnée entièrement risquant par là même sa réputation et celle de sa famille. Le monde dans lequel ils vivaient n'avait aucune pitié pour les relations existant en dehors des vœux sacrés du mariage. Quolibets et regards méprisants dans la demeure des Starks lui avaient amèrement rappelé cette réalité après le départ de son amant. A Port Réal, sa liaison avec l'homme le plus méprisé du royaume n'avait jamais été connue, la libérant d'un poids lourd à porter. Aujourd'hui, un autre poids semblait lui tomber sur les épaules alors même qu'elle s'accordait la possibilité de revenir sur ses paroles prononcées dans l'après-midi. Qu'elle choisisse ou non de revoir l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, c'était la souffrance qui l'attendait. Lorsqu'elle se laissa aller au sommeil, elle n'avait pas encore fait son choix.

Le mois qui suivi fut consacré au séjour à Dorne auprès du roi. L'exotisme de la péninsule fut un ravissement. Jamais Brienne n'avait connu d'endroit plus raffiné et malgré le caractère peu enjoué des circonstances qui l'avait mené jusqu'à cette destination, elle vécut ce voyage comme un moment de ressourcement. L'issue des négociations entre le monarque et les dirigeants locaux avait été positive. Bien qu'ardues et souvent envenimées, les conversations avaient débouché sur un consensus permettant de réaffirmer l'autorité princière tout en ménageant les susceptibilités des autres protagonistes. Le retour au calme dans Lancehélion fut suivi de peu par le départ du monarque pour Port Réal. En reprenant ses quartiers au Donjon Rouge après une semaine de voyage en mer, la guerrière désormais plus libre dût à nouveau se confronter à son dilemme. Il lui fallut plusieurs nuits pour trancher. Ce ne fut pas la crainte de se voir infliger de nouvelles souffrances, mais celle d'en être affectée au point de faillir à mener à bien sa tâche auprès de son roi qui guida sa décision. Elle avait en mémoire le désespoir qu'elle avait ressenti à Winterfell, la difficulté qu'elle avait eue à se relever et reprendre son rôle de gardienne auprès de Sansa. Plutôt que de se laisser emporter par ses désirs, elle choisissait la voie difficile de la raison.

...

Durant les quatre semaines passées depuis son réveil, Jaime avait réussi à recouvrir presque intégralement ses capacités physiques à son plus grand soulagement et était désormais prêt à quitter la demeure de son hôte. Après mûres réflexions, il avait pris une décision majeure pour son avenir et l'annonça à son jeune frère lors d'une de ses visites tardives.

\- Je vais quitter définitivement Port Réal le mois prochain.

Tyrion ne put cacher sa surprise devant cette annonce soudaine, son frère n'ayant jamais réellement évoqué avec lui la question de son avenir depuis des semaines. La curiosité prit le dessus.

\- Dans ce cas, où donc prévois-tu d'aller ?

\- Dans la campagne des Terres de l'Ouest. Soyons réalistes ce sont les seuls arpents de ce royaume où j'ai une chance de ne pas voir de l'hostilité sur chaque visage. Je suis fatigué de voir tous ces moutons unis par la même haine et le même mépris. Toute ma vie j'ai dû le supporter, cette fois je veux en finir.

Il montra la silhouette du Donjon Rouge, imposante masse sombre dans la nuit claire et ajouta en soupirant.

\- Je refuse de me lever chaque jour pour voir ce qui me rappelle tout ce que j'ai perdu.

Tyrion prit la mesure de l'amertume que ressentait son ainé à cet instant et ne pouvait que la comprendre. Il avait trop souffert et désormais il cherchait à trouver la paix.

\- Tu souhaites t'installer sur nos terres ? Parce que je doute que le roi l'autorise.

Jaime alla chercher une lettre posée sur une petite table située dans un coin de sa chambre et la tendit à son frère.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de cela. Je te le redis, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec Castral Roc. Lis-la plutôt, dit-il.

Tyrion prit dans ses mains la missive et la parcourut avec attention. Plusieurs haussements de sourcils trahirent sa surprise alors qu'il prenait connaissance des informations qu'elle révélait. Enfin, il leva les yeux.

\- Wildfield Manor pour seulement 15 000 dragons d'or. Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Avec la guerre, la famille a été ruinée. Tous leurs entrepôts de vin situés à Port Réal ont été détruits durant l'attaque et ils ont fait faillite. Ils vendent en hâte et à perte pour payer les dettes.

\- Je comprends mieux mais cela ne m'explique pas comment tu as été mis au courant de l'affaire ?

\- Par l'homme de loi de Lord Crowly, originaire de Port Lannis. Je l'ai entendu parler de plusieurs biens en vente dans les mêmes circonstances et il s'est renseigné pour moi.

\- Si c'est le domaine près de Silverhill, il n'est pas grand et isolé. Enfin, d'après ce qu'en disaient nos vassaux il y a bien longtemps.

\- C'est assez exact. Tout près du manoir, il y a quelques champs exploités directement. C'est le gardien qui s'en charge. Deux familles de métayers s'occupent des fermes installées sur les parcelles plus éloignées. Le reste des terres soit presque la moitié est composé de bois et de landes. Silverhill est la cité la plus proche. Une demi-journée de cheval pour s'y rendre. Pas de voisins et cela me convient très bien.

\- Ainsi, tu seras à la limite du Bief. Après tout tu pourras toujours inviter Bronn à dîner lors de ses séjours à Haut-Jardin, si tu manques trop de compagnie.

Jaime esquissa un léger sourire à cette idée puis regarda son frère dans les yeux.

\- Allez, je t'écoute, donne-moi ton avis, je suis certain que tu en meures d'envie, dit-il.

Tyrion après un léger temps de réflexion lui répondit.

\- Pourquoi pas. Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé à la campagne, mais au point où nous en sommes arrivés et avec tout ce que nous avons vu et vécu, est-ce si extravagant.

Il ajouta avec conviction, conscient de l'énergie qui animait sans cesse son ainé.

\- Je pense qu'il faudra que tu trouves une vraie occupation à tes journées, je crains que regarder les blés pousser ne te suffise pas pour être heureux.

\- C'est bien mon intention et j'aurai tout le temps de réfléchir une fois sur place. Informe le roi, je suppose que me voir partir vivre très loin au milieu des bois ne sera pas pour lui déplaire.

\- Je vais le faire dès demain et en effet, il sera sans aucun doute satisfait de cette décision. Quand connaîtras-tu la date précise de ton départ ?

\- Dès que l'acte de vente me sera remis. Ceci réglé, je compte prendre la route dès le lendemain.

\- Reste-t-il des domestiques sur place ?

\- On m'a assuré que le couple de gardiens était toujours là car ce sont les seuls dont les gages sont versés pour une année. Tous les autres serviteurs ont été renvoyés. Une fois sur place, j'aviserai pour en embaucher à nouveau.

Avec un petit sourire en coin, son jeune frère répondit.

\- Au moins tu n'auras pas à préparer toi-même tes repas. Dommage cela aurait-été une première pour un Lannister.

\- Ce genre de remarque ne m'atteint plus depuis longtemps. Tu peux les garder pour toi.

\- Chacun ses petits plaisirs dans la vie ; les miens sont rares alors je ne manque aucune occasion. Sur ce je dois te laisser, inutile de te préciser pourquoi.

\- En effet. Je te ferais savoir dès que tout sera réglé.

Les deux hommes se quittèrent quelques instants plus tard en partageant la même pensée, celle qu'ils allaient prochainement se séparer pour de longs mois. Certes, ils auraient toujours la possibilité de se revoir au détour d'un voyage du gouverneur de l'Ouest sur ses terres, mais les opportunités seraient très rares.

...

Quelques jours plus tard, Tyrion profita de la fin d'une séance du Conseil Restreint pour s'entretenir en privé avec Bronn après le départ des autres membres. Les deux hommes entamèrent leur discussion en marchant à pas lents vers la porte. Retenue par la lecture d'un message qui venait de lui être remis l'instant d'avant, Brienne se tenait encore dans le couloir tout près. Bronn leva les yeux au ciel en apprenant le choix de Jaime et s'exclama.

\- Il est parti s'enterrer en pleine forêt ! Dis-moi que c'est une blague !

Tyrion tenta bien de lui faire baisser la voix.

\- Inutile de crier. J'ai eu du mal à le croire aussi, mais c'est ainsi.

Bronn ne pouvait se faire à cette nouvelle vie pour le régicide.

\- Je te parie qu'il ne tiendra même pas un an au milieu de ses champs. On parle de Jaime Lannister.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne parie pas contre ma famille.

\- Et c'est ou précisément Wildfield machin chose ?

\- Wildfield Manor. Au sud des Terres de l'ouest, près de Silverhill, tout près de chez toi. Vous allez être voisins en quelque sorte. Profites-en pour t'y faire inviter à l'occasion.

\- Je vais me gêner ! Pour sûr que je vais y mettre les pieds ! s'exclama-t-il enthousiaste à l'idée de voir par lui-même les lieux. Ce qui est bien avec vous les frangins Lannister, c'est qu'on n'en a jamais fini avec vos surprises.

Avec un ton plus solennel, Tyrion demanda en fixant dans les yeux l'ancien mercenaire.

\- Promets-moi de ne pas ébruiter la nouvelle. Je tiens vraiment à informer certaines personnes moi-même.

Bronn opina du chef. Garder sa langue allait lui demander des efforts, mais il allait tout de même tenir parole par reconnaissance envers celui qui lui avait payé ses dettes au-delà de tout espoir. Lorsque les deux hommes sortirent dans le couloir, il était désert. Brienne avait pris soin de s'éloigner quelques instants auparavant. Elle en avait entendu assez. Un pincement au cœur l'avait saisi au moment où Tyrion avait annoncé le départ prochain de Jaime. Un départ définitif pour une contrée très lointaine. C'est à cet instant qu'elle réalisa que plus jamais elle ne le reverrait même pas grâce au hasard. Elle se sentait divisée entre soulagement et chagrin, ne sachant pas lequel des deux avait l'ascendant sur l'autre. Quelques jours plus tard, Tyrion l'informa par politesse du départ de son frère sans toutefois rentrer dans les détails en particulier sur le lieu précis où il avait décidé de s'installer. Compte tenu du refus de la guerrière de le revoir, il n'en voyait pas la nécessité.

...

Comme prévu, Jaime quitta Port Réal trois semaines après l'annonce à son frère. Il prit la route seul pour un périple à cheval qui devait durer au moins une quinzaine de jours. C'était très court comparé au mois passé sur la route pour gagner Winterfell presque un an auparavant. Et cette fois le monde était en paix et les habitants des terres de sa destination non-hostiles.

Après un voyage éreintant, il arriva sans encombre un après-midi. Le manoir était situé sur une colline entourée d'une lande ceinturée de bois. Tout en longueur, la bâtisse dont il voyait la façade était construite de pierres grises qui lui donnait un aspect massif et froid.

Peut-être même lugubre à la nuit tombée, pensa-t-il.

Une cour en terre battue se situait devant le perron de la porte principale. Deux bâtiments en bois se dressaient de chaque côté. L'un percé de plusieurs fenêtres abritait le logement du couple de gardiens. L'autre était une grange composée d'une partie ouverte servant à abriter de la paille et du fourrage ainsi que d'une partie fermée par une immense porte permettant de garder du bétail à l'abri. A cette heure-ci, la porte était encore ouverte et Jaime aperçut sans surprise des stalles dont l'une était occupée par un immense cheval de labour à la robe gris pommelé. Sans tarder, il descendit de sa monture et la conduisit à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas terminé de l'attacher qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux roux apparut à l'entrée. Visiblement surpris, il resta muet quelques instants avant de s'adresser à lui.

\- Ser Jaime, c'est qu'on ne vous attendait pas de sitôt.

Il s'approcha et commença défaire la sangle de la selle.

\- Laissez cela, Ser, c'est à moi de m'en charger.

Jaime, fatigué par son voyage, accepta avec plaisir cette aide. En retirant ses gants et en étirant ses membres engourdis par de nombreuses heures en selle, il demanda au jeune homme.

\- J'imagine que vous êtes le fils des gardiens dont on m'a parlé.

\- C'est exact, Ser. Je m'appelle Will, c'est moi qui m'occupe des chevaux qui travaillent aux champs avec nous et dans les deux autres fermes. Ils sont deux, Grisaille celle que vous voyez là et Châtaigne qui est avec mon père. Ce sont de braves bêtes, rien à voir cependant avec la vôtre. Il est magnifique.

Jaime n'avait à vrai dire guère porter attention à son compagnon de voyage. D'une robe ébène, il était bien plus discret que les splendides destriers blancs qu'il avait montés sur chaque champ de bataille avant la Grande Guerre. Mais le garçon avait raison, c'était un cheval élégant et de plus particulièrement fiable. En caressant l'encolure de l'animal, il précisa au jeune Will.

\- Celui-ci s'appelle Granit. Pour tout dire, je l'ai acheté en quittant Port Réal il y a seulement un mois.

\- J'en prendrai grand soin, Ser.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Si ton père est aux champs, ou puis-je alors trouver ta mère à cette heure ?

\- Au potager derrière la maison. Si vous me laissez le temps de terminer, je vous y mène.

Le régicide accepta la proposition d'un mouvement de tête et sans attendre s'accorda une pause en s'asseyant sur l'une des bottes de foin située à proximité.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent peu de temps après dans le modeste lopin de terre cultivé par la femme du gardien. En cette fin d'été, les légumes étaient en abondance. Occupée à la cueillette, la mère de Will, une femme d'âge mûr vêtue d'une longue robe en chanvre noir, ne les vit pas arriver. Lorsque son fils l'informa que le seigneur des lieux était arrivé, elle se releva précipitamment. Ses joues rosirent trahissant son émotion de rencontrer celui qui devenait son nouveau maître.

\- Ser Jaime, je suis désolée, mais nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt. Je m'appelle Jenna Oaks.

Prenant conscience des conséquences de cette arrivée inopinée, elle devint blême et commença à s'agiter.

\- C'est que je n'ai rien encore préparer à l'intérieur. Par tous les Dieux, il faut absolument que je m'y mette. Ser, j'ai peur de ne pas arriver à tout mettre en ordre d'ici ce soir.

Jaime se mettra rassurant, ne voulant pas donner l'impression d'être intransigeant dès son arrivée dans les lieux.

\- Préparer une chambre, faîtes chauffer de l'eau pour un bain et apporter un dîner dans la grande salle. Vous ferez le reste demain. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'occuper tout le manoir dès ce soir. Je voudrais me changer, les malles sont-elles bien arrivées ?

\- Oui il y a trois jours, Ser. Nous les avons portées dans votre chambre.

\- Parfait, je vous rejoins d'ici un bref moment.

Sans tarder, Mme Oaks partit en direction de l'habitation seigneuriale. Jaime s'adressa au jeune homme.

\- Conduis-moi jusqu'à ton père, Will. J'aimerais le rencontrer.

Il fallut peu de temps aux deux hommes pour contourner le manoir et rejoindre la parcelle où du foin entassé était ramassé et posé sur une charrette attelée à un immense cheval de trait à la robe baie.

Donc voilà Châtaigne, sacré morceau, constata Jaime impressionné par la taille de la bête. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir vu une monture dont le garrot dépassait de beaucoup la hauteur d'un homme depuis de très nombreuses années.

En les voyant arriver, l'homme de haute stature habillé d'un pantalon marron et d'une tunique claire couverte de terre sèche s'arrêta, planta sa fourche dans le foin et s'avança à leur rencontre.

\- Ser Jaime, vous n'auriez pas dû venir jusqu'ici, c'est très salissant. Thomas Oaks, je suis désolé de vous accueillir ainsi, nous ne vous attendions pas de sitôt.

Cà j'ai bien compris, pensa Jaime qui ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Cet homme comme sa femme et son fils étaient de braves gens sincèrement gênés de l'avoir accueilli sans toutes les formalités dues à son rang. C'était un signe évident de respect qui lui paraissait très encourageant pour la suite.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ni pour votre accueil, ni pour ma tenue. Marcher me fait le plus grand bien après une journée en selle.

Regardant au loin, il observa le paysage cherchant à en distinguer les composantes. De ce côté du manoir, des parcelles cultivées s'étendaient jusqu'à perte de vue à l'est et des bois de feuillus recouvraient la partie ouest. Jaime aperçut les deux fermes occupées par les métayers. La taille des bâtiments de chacune semblait très modeste. L'homme lui précisa.

\- Celle avec la grange, c'est celle des Smith. Ils doivent bien être installés depuis une vingtaine d'années. L'autre est occupée par les White Ils sont arrivés l'an passé. Ce sont tous des gens bien et travailleurs. Vous n'aurez pas à vous en plaire. La terre est bonne ici, rien à voir avec la lande du côté ou vous êtes arrivés. Juste bonne pour les moutons, mais Lord Chambers les a pratiquement tous vendus il y a deux ans. Cela l'intéressait plus trop de s'occuper d'ici, il préférait son commerce dans la capitale. Remarquez c'est sûr que c'est plus chic, le vin par rapport aux céréales et aux moutons.

Pour une fois, Jaime se réjouissait d'avoir un bavard à ses côtés. Il avait l'intention de vérifier par lui-même les dires du gardien, mais pour une première visite, au moins avait-il un tableau assez précis de son domaine. Il resta encore un petit moment à échanger avec les deux hommes avant de regagner le manoir. Un bain, des vêtements propres et un dîner, voilà ce qui lui permettrait achever sa journée plaisamment.

En parcourant l'intérieur du logis, il constata que les pièces étaient nettement plus réduites que celles qu'il avait l'habitude d'occuper au Donjon Rouge. Évidemment, la décoration et le mobilier laissés en partie par les anciens propriétaires ne pouvaient rivaliser avec le raffinement qui lui était familier tant à la capitale que dans ses souvenirs d'enfance à Castral Roc. Mais l'ensemble avait un certain charme. L'aspect rustique et même parfois massif traduisaient une solidité telle que l'on pouvait les imaginer encore là pendant des siècles. En un sens, ils étaient rassurants.

La grande salle ressemblait à celle de Winterfell avec des dimensions plus modestes. Une immense cheminée de pierre noire en était l'élément principal. Seule une longue table en chêne foncé, trop encombrante pour voyager et quelques chaises de la même essence avaient été laissées sur place. Les fenêtres étaient étroites et Jaime devinait que la pièce était sombre même lorsque le soleil était au zénith. La présence de nombreuse torches accrochées au mur le conforta dans cette conviction. Continuant son exploration, il monta les escaliers de pierre étroits qui menaient à l'étage. Un long couloir desservait une dizaine de portes en bois martelé. Une seule était ouverte, la sienne sans aucun doute. Du couloir, il vit Mme Oaks terminant de préparer le lit. Une baignoire de cuivre était installée dans un coin de la pièce. De la vapeur d'eau s'échappait. En remarquant sa présence, la femme se hâta d'achever sa tâche tout en précisant.

\- Je vous ai installé dans la chambre qui était anciennement celle de Lord Chambers. Vous me direz si cela vous convient ou si vous voulez en changer. Tout est prêt sinon comme vous l'avez demandé, Ser.

\- Je pense que cela conviendra. Je vous en remercie.

\- Je reviendrai tout à l'heure vous servir le dîner.

Elle quitta la pièce sans attendre laissant Jaime enfin seul. Rien ne valait de l'eau chaude pour délasser ses muscles fatigués. Il profita du bain aussi longtemps que la température de l'eau resta agréable puis descendit dans la grande salle où il trouva son repas fumant sur la table. Ce fut un plaisir de constater que Mme Oaks avait un talent certain pour la cuisine et de bon augure pour la suite. La grande pièce lui semblait néanmoins bien vide et si pour ce soir, il appréciait sa solitude, il n'était pas tout à fait certain qu'il en soit de même à l'avenir.

...

A Port Réal, les affaires du royaume étaient gérées avec efficacité par le Conseil Restreint. Tyrion se réjouissait d'arriver à maintenir une cohésion entre les différentes provinces. L'incident dornien appartenait au passé. Anticipant de possibles crises dans d'autres familles, il prenait soin d'établir un contact régulier par corbeau avec les principaux dirigeants de chacune. La gestion de la capitale restait le point le plus délicat et la Main du roi y consacrait toute son énergie sans obtenir des résultats satisfaisants. Les réparations suite aux destructions massives ne pouvaient être effectuées aussi rapidement qu'espérer. Le soutien de la Banque de fer avait pris du temps et retardé les chantiers. Plusieurs mois après la catastrophe, certains d'entre eux démarraient tout juste. L'évacuation des eaux usées et l'accès à l'eau potable avaient certes été rétablis, mais l'accès aux structures de santé ne l'était pas de manière satisfaisante. Les temples servaient de dispensaires et c'était loin d'être accepté par les septons. De nombreux commerces de bouche n'avaient pas encore ré-ouvert rendant l'accès aux denrées alimentaires difficiles. De nombreux marchands ambulants venus de l'extérieur de la capitale s'étaient amassés au-delà des murailles de la cité, créant des congestions sur les routes d'accès. Quant aux distributions de pain destinées aux plus pauvres elles se passaient en pleine rue au lieu d'entrepôts gardés, créant des attroupements difficiles à maitriser qui se terminaient régulièrement en émeutes. Sur tous ses sujets, Tyrion était sans réponse évidente.

Un matin, il reçut un courrier dont le contenu n'avait rien de réjouissant. Désormais gouverneur du Bief, Bronn se devait de tenir les rênes de la province la plus importante pour l'alimentation de tout le royaume. Les terres fertiles donnaient les récoltes les plus abondantes des Six couronnes et permettaient une exportation vers l'ensemble du royaume et en particulier vers la capitale. Incapable de produire de quoi être autonome à cause de sa surface réduite et urbanisée, la cité dépendait totalement d'un approvisionnement extérieur. Seulement les terres fertiles du Bief étaient exploitées par les nombreuses maisons vassales de Haut-Jardin. Si au temps où la famille Tyrell contrôlait la province, ces nobliaux se pliaient facilement à ces échanges, on venait d'informer Tyrion que ce n'était plus le cas depuis quelques semaines. Contrariés par le manque de présence de leur nouveau seigneur et par certaines de ces décisions à minima maladroites voir parfaitement stupides, ils étaient entrés dans une forme de rébellion non armée. Désormais, les convois de nourriture à destination de Port Réal étaient stoppés. Une rencontre avec la Main du roi en personne était exigée pour rendre compte de leurs doléances et obtenir des changements. Lorsque Tyrion décida d'informer l'ensemble du Conseil Restreint de cette affaire, la réaction de Bronn fut virulente.

\- C'est du chantage ! Ils se prennent pour qui tous ces nobliaux ! Depuis quand ils ont le droit de râler et d'exiger quoique ce soit de leur seigneur. Envoie l'armée et qu'on n'en parle plus. Cela va bien les caprices !

Tyrion n'en attendait pas moins de l'ancien mercenaire et avait conscience qu'il entamait une longue bataille pour obtenir sa collaboration.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas envoyer l'armée parce que cela équivaudrait à démarrer une guerre civile. Alors calme-toi et réfléchissons à une solution sans bain de sang.

Chacun prit le temps de la réflexion. Ser Davos s'adressa à l'assemblée. Au moins quelqu'un de sensé et mesuré, pensa Tyrion, très intéressé par la pensée du vieux chevalier.

\- Nous devons ne pas envenimer les choses. Ser Bronn, vous allez devoir accepter d'écouter les doléances de vos vassaux. Une oreille attentive permet souvent de régler la moitié d'une querelle. Lord Tyrion, je pense que vous devriez l'accompagner dans ce voyage. Il faut se montrer habile et calme en pareil cas.

La Main du roi devait reconnaitre que c'étaient de sages paroles. Il n'en attendait pas moins du Ministre de la marine. Malheureusement Bronn était loin de voir les choses ainsi.

\- Vraiment, on doit céder à leur chantage ! Dites-donc vous ne seriez pas en train de dire que je ne suis pas capable de gérer tout seul cette affaire ?!

En s'adressant directement à Tyrion, il ajouta pour obtenir un soutien.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas accepter çà.

Le nain ne répondit pas, il porta plutôt son regard sur les autres membres du Conseil. C'est à ce moment que Brienne prit la parole.

\- Je pense que Ser Davos a raison. Il ne s'agit pas de savoir si vous êtes ou non capable de gérer la province, Ser Bronn, mais de mettre fin à une crise qui va avoir rapidement des conséquences dramatiques pour la population. Nous ne pouvons pas nous autoriser à prendre un tel risque. Lord Tyrion, vous devriez en effet aller à leur rencontre avec Ser Bronn.

Bronn qui jeta un regard hostile à la guerrière n'obtint qu'une parfaite indifférence de la part de cette dernière. Plusieurs membres du Conseil firent un signe d'approbation en direction de Tyrion, marquant ainsi leur soutien à Davos et Brienne. Devant cette quasi-unanimité, Tyrion se tourna vers son Ministre des Finances et déclara.

\- Nous partons ensemble et sans tarder. Je t'assure qu'un soutien dans cette affaire te seras utile. Je ne le fais pas par gaieté de coeur, j'ai bien assez à faire avec les affaires de la cité. De toute façon si j'expose le cas au roi, il me dira de faire ainsi.

La mine renfrognée de Bronn montrait qu'il était contrarié. Il grommela quelques mots avant de s'assoir au fond de son siège. Tyrion prit cette attitude pour un accord à contre coeur et annonça de manière solennelle leur départ commun sous deux jours.

Inutile d'attendre en pareil cas, pensait Tyrion.

Puisque la délégation comptait la Main du roi et l'un des ministres, Brienne, inquiète pour leur sécurité, insista pour en faire partie en personne ainsi que trois chevaliers de la garde royale. Elle laisserait Podrick et deux autres frères jurés auprès du monarque; un dispositif raisonnable en temps de paix. Ce voyage dans le Bief n'était pas décidé pour de plaisantes raisons, malgré tout la guerrière espérait y vivre quelques moments de dépaysement agréables. Le début de saison automnale était après tout un moment propice pour voir du pays. Le trajet jusqu'à Haut-Jardin devait durer une douzaine de jours à cheval. Il fut convenu qu'un chariot couvert serait occupé par la Main du roi et deux conseillers diplomatiques choisis pour l'accompagner. Une place fut proposée à Bronn en qualité de Ministre, mais celui-ci naturellement la refusa. Cinq cavaliers et un attelage composèrent donc le cortège qui prit la Route de la Rose un matin à l'aube.

...

..

.

**A suivre ...**

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture de ce chapitre. Comme précisé plus haut, vos commentaires m'aideront à décider si je poursuis la publication de cette histoire. Il va de soi que je répondrai avec plaisir à ceux qui m'écriront.  
> Le travail de mise en forme et de correction (sans compter celui d'invention) étant long et exigeant, je me lancerai dedans uniquement si mon récit en vaut la peine et que j'ai assez de lecteurs réellement intéressés.
> 
> Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici.
> 
> Dame Iris


End file.
